Christmas Cheer
by SweeneyOCD98
Summary: When Romano tells Italy that Santa Claus isn't real, how will Germany cheer him up? Fluffy GerIta. Kind of. The awesome Prussia and Japan are here!


**Alright then! This is my first Hetalia fan fiction so please be nice. Germany/Italy is my favorite pairing so if I write anymore of Hetalia it'll probably be about them. I've had this idea in my head for weeks and I know it's a few days shy of Thanksgaving but I don't care.**

**Please review. Please?**

**Disclaimer: Watashi wa Hetalia o shoyu shitemasen.**

It was December 23rd at the Vargas residence when Feliciano and Lovino were putting up the last of their Christmas decorations. "There," Italy hung the last ornament on the Christmas tree, "All done!" Romano rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Thank God," as he slumped onto the couch. "Ve, don't you love Christmas?" Italy rambled on, "The pretty lights and yummy pasta cookies, (**if ****there ****were ****to ****be ****such ****a ****thing,****he ****would ****make ****them.)** Oh! And the fun songs!" He then started to jump around while half yelling and half singing, "SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOOOWWWNNN!" "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Romano screamed. Italy stopped and pouted. "But fratello, you need to get into the Christmas spirit!"

"And why is that?" he spat.

"Because if you don't lighten up, Santa will give you a lump of coal!"

Lovino burst into laughter. "Oh, fratello, you honestly don't still believe in Santa, do you?" Italy nodded innocently. Romano held in another laugh and patted the seat next to him, "Come here, time for a little talk." Italy obeyed and sat down next to his brother. "Now Feliciano, how old are you?" "Nineteen," he replied. "Nineteen years old," his brother continued, "And you still believe in such a childish thing like Santa Claus?" "What do you mean? Of course he's real!"

"And who told you that load of garbage, the potato-bastard?"

"No! Santa is real I know he is! I know he is! I know he is!" he began to stomp his feet.

"Italy. Santa. Is. Fake."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Tears began flowing from his eyes.

"YES HE IS NOW SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO! SANTA IS REAL! YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT MEANY PANTS BECAUSE ALL YOU GET IS COAL!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO BEAT YOU?"

Italy jumped onto Romano's lap and began to punch him in the chest, "HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL!"

* * *

><p>At about 9:30 p.m., Ludwig heard a knock on the door. He looked out the window. <em>Italy,<em>_what__a__surprise,_ he thought to himself. As soon as he opened the door the Italian flung his arms around the German and began to sob into his chest. "Germanyyyy~!" Germany picked Italy up and carried him inside and over to the couch.

"Okay Italy," he sighed, "_Was __ist __das_?" Italy sat up and tried to wipe some of the tears from his face. "Romano and I had a fight and he kicked me out!" he buried his face in has hands as fresh tears flowed. Germany nearly rolled his eyes. Those two were always fighting about something (well, it was mainly Italy being spacey and Romano throwing a tempter tantrum.) "Vhat happened?" "He doesn't think Santa Claus is real!" Germany had to resist the urge to slap himself on the forehead. Out of all the things in the world, they were fighting about that? "Italy," he began slowly, "You do know tha-" "You believe in him, right Germania?" Italy's lower lip was trembling and his honey-colored eyes were shining with tears. Oh man, how could he upset him even more? "R-right," Germany lied, "I believe in him."

An enormous smiled grew on Italy's face and the tears stopped. "Ve~!" He hugged Germany, "I knew it! If Germany believes then he must be true!" Ludwig blushed a little and awkwardly patted Italy on the back. "J-ja, feel better?" "Mhm," Italy let go. He stopped smiling. "Um, Germania? Fratello kind of kicked me out for a few days so…" Germany already knew what was coming. "Ja, you can stay here." "Ve~! Germany's so nice!" Ludwig smiled and shook his head.

The two walked upstairs into the guestroom as Ludwig got ready to tuck Feliciano in (something that took months of convincing until he finally gave in and agreed to do.) Italy snuggled into the covers and smiled at Germany, thinking about what time he'll sneak into Germany's bed. "Grazie," he said. "Nichts zu danken," Germany replied. As he was walking out of the room, he heard Italy call his name. "Ja?" Germany walked back into the room. "Do you think Santa will still bring me my presents if I'm at your house?" The German felt an overwhelming sensation of guilt. Should he just tell him the truth now? "Uh, I think Santa knows, Italy," he answered. "Ve~!"

Germany quickly walked to his room and shut the door. He ran a hand through his now messy blonde hair. "Vhy did I lie to him?" he thought aloud. "He'll never forgive me when Santa doesn't really come…" He collapsed onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. "Vhat am I going to do? I can't just let him down," he mumbled into the soft fabric. "The awesome me has heard your problem."

Ludwig immediately shot up and looked around. He walked over to his closet and opened the door. Sitting inside was his brother with a smirk on his face. "Hey, West!" "GILBERT!" he yanked his brother out of the closet. "Vhat were you doing in my closet?" He shrugged. "I heard your little problem," he put an arm around his brother's shoulder, "And I vant to help." "You?" Ludwig snorted, "Vhy do you even vant to help in the first place?" Prussia's smirk grew wider as he lay down on the bed.

"Look, I'll put it in simple terms; if Italy thinks you lied to him, he'll cry and won't forgive you. Now, my awesome senses tell me that your feelings for little Italia doesn't vant that to happen."

"Vhat do you mean mein 'feelings' for him?"

"Oh, come on West! You can't hide the fact that you're in love with him!"

Germany's face grew the color of one of Spain's tomatoes. "I-i am NOT in l-love with him!"

"HA! See, you hesitated! You totally are!"

"Und vhat are your reasons for thinking so?"

Prussia began to count on his fingers. "One: you let him sleep with you. Two: you never let anyone hug or kiss you but him. Three: you blush every time he's around you."

"S-so vhat? He sneaks in here on his own und he's Italian hugging and kissing is a part of his culture!"

"You could always lock your door, West."

Germany sat down in defeat. _Verdammt,__he__'__s __good._ "Love," Germany finally spoke after a minute of Prussia just smirking at him, "Isn't the right vord. I may have some….feelings, for him. But not love…" "I don't care vhat you call it," Prussia sat up, "The point is that you don't vant to make Italy upset, right? Then we'll just have to bring Santa here." Ludwig opened his mouth to ask what the hell he meant but Prussia dashed out of the room with a quick, "Gotta make a call!" over his shoulder. Germany snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes. Whatever his brother was up to, it could wait until morning.

***Meanwhile***

Prussia bolted towards the phone and dialed the number as fast as he could. After two rings, a voice answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Japan! I need your help with an awesome plan I made up!" Japan sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

***The next day***

Gilbert tiptoed into his brother's room and smiled at the sight before him. Feliciano's head was rested on Ludwig's chest and Ludwig's arm was around his waist. "Totally in love," he whispered to himself. He then turned on the megaphone in his hand and yelled "GET UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Italy screamed and fell on the floor. Germany crouched down beside Italy and put a hand on his shoulder. He hugged Germany and started crying into his shoulder. "BRUDER!" Germany yelled, "VHAT THE HELL VAS THAT ABOUT?" Gilbert laughed and said, "Come on, sleeping beauties, time to get ready for the Christmas party." He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. "That noise was scary!" Italy sniffed. "Juts ignore him," Germany assured. "Come on, we have to set up for the party." Italy jumped up. "Okay!"

Every year, a country held the annual "Christmas Around the World" party. This year (after Prussia had raised Germany's hand for him) it was now Germany's turn to host the party at his house. Last year, when the party was held at France's house, everyone went home early because he had been perving on anything with a pulse. Hopefully, this year would be better.

* * *

><p>"You're insane," Germany growled, "There's no way in hell that vould vork." "Come on! Vhen have my awesome plans ever failed?" "All of the time," Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen little bro, this plan is perfect!" Prussia poked his cheek, "It'll improve your relationship with your little lover!" "SHUT UP!" he bellowed. "Then are you in?" Germany opened a bottle of beer and chugged down 25% of it. "Fine."<p>

* * *

><p>At around 8:00 that evening, the countries started to arrive. The whole house was decorated with snowflakes, brilliant, colorful lights and in the middle of the living room, a beautifully decorated Christmas tree. The first to show up were Alfred and Arthur. "Ha ha ha ha!" America gave his customary laugh, "The party arrived!" "Honestly, will you ever stop acting like a child?" England scolded. "Ohhh you loovve it," America put his arm around England's shoulder. He blushed and shoved him away. Lovino and Antonio arrived shortly after. "Hola mi amigo!" Spain greeted them with a bright smile on his face. Romano just glared at the group (especially Ludwig.) "Ciao, fratello!" Italy skipped towards his brother. Romano shot him a death glare which stopped Italy dead in his tracks. He pouted, <em>I <em>_guess __he__'__s __still __mad __at __me._ Germany put his arm around Italy for three reasons. One, to comfort his friend. Two, to enjoy the touching him. Three, to piss off Romano.

Of course Germany was too awkward to be a great host so Prussia basically ran the party for him. He was standing up on the stage (which Prussia had assembled in the middle of the house while Germany was busy cleaning) and watching over everyone with a proud smirk on his face. Prussia had "Mein Gott" playing while half the guests were dancing while the other half were either eating or talking to each other. Ivan was tormenting the Baltic trio (also known as his bitches) while Natalia was clutching onto his arm. Francis had Seychelles and Belgium in his arms, trying to seduce them. Feliciano and Elizaveta were having a conversation about the things they love to buy at "lady stores". When the clock struck 11:30, Prussia gave the thumbs up to Japan and Germany and set their plan into motion. "Alright folks it's that time of night vhen basically everyone is drunk so it's time for karaoke!" There was a collective "Yeah!" as Kiku played the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." "Ve'll call for you soon so vait for the signal," Prussia whispered into his brother's ear.

Italy then jumped onto Germany's back. "Ve~! I love karaoke! Come on Germania, we should sing!" Germany's cheeks grew a little pink as he shook Italy off his back. "I vill NOT do something that girly!" "Aw, come on pleeeaaasseeee?" He stuck out his lower lip and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Ludwig felt the same guilt that made him lie to the Italian the day before. "Feliciano," Italy's eyes widened a bit upon hearing his human name, "I really don't sing…" "Yes you do! I hear you in the shower and you're really good!" Germany blushed even deeper. He hated his voice. In his opinion, it sounded like a goat with a sore throat. "You're voice," Italy continued cheerfully, "Is deep and powerful and very pretty! Please sing? I'll do it too!" Maybe it was the beer that was getting to him. He didn't know. Whatever it was that possessed him, caused him to say, "Okay."

Italy "Ve-d" and took Germany's hand and led him to the stage, skipping along happily. "V-vait, Italy! I said I vould sing I didn't say I vould go up in front of all these people!" But Italy didn't seem to hear him. Instead he went up to the microphone and began to belt in his angelic voice, "You better watch out, you better not cry! You better not pout I'm telling you why:" "Santa Claus is coming to town!" everyone except Germany sang. "Come on, Germany!" The crowd stared at him. "Honhonhon, yes Germany, let's hear you sing!" Germany gulped. The crowd started to chant, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Germany's face was a deep crimson. As the song went on, Italy kept singing while clapping with the crowd for Germany to sing. Italy's honey eyes met Germany's icy ones. "Please Ludwig? For me?" God, he was too cute.

"He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!" Germany's deep voice filled the room. The countries started to cheer and Italy jumped onto Germany's back again. "Ve~! I told you so!" Italy cooed. He kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his blonde locks. Members of the crowed "oooo-ed" and "awwwed". Germany however, just hid his face in his hand. "Aren't they adorable?" Spain chuckled. Romano was fuming.

Germany then heard Gilbird chirp three times. That was the signal. Time to get moving. "Excuse me, Italy," He removed himself from the hug, "I'll be right back." "Ve, okay." Germany walked upstairs. _Sure __hope __this __works._

When Italy stepped off the stage, Romano stomped over to his brother and jerked his arm towards him. "Feliciano! What the hell were you doing with that potato-bastard?"

"Calm down, Lovino," Italy whimpered, "It was just a little friendly kiss, that's all." "Friendly kiss my ass!" he pushed his brother. "Hey Lovi, cut it out!" Antonio pulled him back away from Feli. "You jerk! Let go of me! Let go-"

The room fell silent and Romano stopped squirming. The sound of sleigh bells filled the air. Everyone looked around. Where the fuck was it coming from? The room emptied and the countries walked outside. Everyone gasped. On the rooftop there was a big, red sleigh with a single reindeer. Sitting in the sleigh was "SANTA!" Italy exclaimed.

"WOT' THE HELL IS THAT?" England yelled. "It look like Santa!" China gaped at the rooftop. Santa jumped down off the roof and walked towards Italy. Italy started to jump up and down. "Tell me vhat you vant, Feliciano." The "Santa" said. Italy looked like he was about to burst from excitement, "OKAY!" He pounced on him, making them both fall to the ground so that Italy was on his lap. "Verdammt," Santa muttered. "Germany?" France eyed the Santa suspiciously. "Yeah!" Italy looked around, "Where is Germany?" Everyone just smiled, not having the heart to tell him the truth. That is, everyone except Romano. "You idiot!" he snapped, "It's just that fucking potato-bastard in a Santa costume!" "NO IT'S NOT!" Italy jumped up.

The brothers began fighting again while Gilbert, Gilbird, and Kiku were watching from the roof. "This is not working," Japan paused his video camera. "Damn it, what are we gonna do? I'm all out of awesome ideas!" "AND I'LL PROVE IT!" Romano grabbed for "Santa's" beard. "_Stoppen __das!__"_ "Santa" had Romano pinned to the ground in a few seconds. "No fair! No fair!" "HO HO HO!" a voice came out of nowhere. Japan immediately turned his camera back on and pointed it towards the sky. Flying through the sky was Santa Claus, the real Santa, with Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Coment, Cupid, Donner, Vixon, and of course, Rudolph. "Ve, Santa?" Italy looked at the sky. Dozens of presents dropped from the sky. Everyone cheered and searched for their gifts. "This is such a weird night," America commented.

Germany gazed up at the sky. There really is a Santa? He felt his beard come off his face. He touched his chin and saw Italy holding it in his hands. "Italy…I-" he was cut off by Feliciano's soft lips being pressed against his. Although his mind was in turmoil, he responded to the kiss and closed his eyes. Prussia nearly fell off the roof. "HOLY SHIT! JAPAN, ARE YOU GETTING THIS?" "Hai, hai, don't worry I've got everything."

Italy pulled away with a huge grin and his cheeks slightly pink. "Ludwig~" he cooed, "You dressed up like Santa for me?"

"Vell you were really upset so…it vas mein bruder and Kiku's idea…"

Italy buried his face into his chest, "Ve, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Germany smiled and hugged him back. "Um…Feliciano?" "Si?" he looked up. "Um…vell I know this is a little sudden but…Ich l-liebe dich." Feli gasped and kissed Ludwig passionately. "Awwwwww, Luddy~! Ti amo!" Elizaveta, Gilbert, Kiku, and Antonio had proud smiles on their faces. Finally. They _finally_ confessed their love! Hungary and Spain were crying tears of joy and although he would never admit it, Gilbert had tears in his eyes, too. "West?" Prussia called Germany over. Germany and Italy walked, hand-in-hand, towards him. Prussia took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder, "Mein little bruder, growing up so fast." A warm smile spread across Germany's face. But sadly, the brotherly moment was ended by Prussia saying, "Of course you'll never be as awesome as me, but you're pretty close." Germany rolled his eyes. "Ve~" Italy squeezed Germany's hand, "Best Christmas ever."

Ludwig returned the squeeze, "Merry Christmas, Feli."

"Buon Natale, Luddy."

**Sucked, didn't it? I know. Didn't make sense? Corny? Yup. Out of character? Probably. Oh well. Review please!**


End file.
